


We'll Find a Way to Do What We've Done

by Jeevey, Savageandwise



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Early Days, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeevey/pseuds/Jeevey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: "I mean, you know, I've got ideas too, me.""Go on, then,” Noel dared him, so close that their lips actually brushed as he spoke. “Tell us all your brilliant ideas.”Liam and Noel in the worst toilet in Yorkshire.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	We'll Find a Way to Do What We've Done

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little preview of what's to come...  
> Savageandwise wrote all the Liam bits and Jeevey wrote all the Noel bits and that's how this Frankenstein's creature of a fic was born!
> 
> Please comment and let us know if we should reveal our mystery collab series...

Liam kicked the door open and stumbled into the tiny closet they called a men's room. It was probably the worst bog in Yorkshire. It had a pissoir and a toilet side by side. There wasn't a stall around the toilet so if a cunt had to take a shit, the geezer stood at the pissoir, dick in hand, was watching him do it. Noel was standing over the sink with the water running, his shoulders hunched forward. There was barely enough room to squeeze in the room with him. Liam locked the door behind him. The key was rusty and he could barely turn it in the lock. 

"You can't just say it like that, right?" Liam launched right into it, taking a step closer to Noel. "You can't just say I was shit and then piss off like a fuckin' coward. You have to _explain_ , innit? Ain't going nowhere now, are you? So just fuckin' tell me!"

Noel met his brother's eyes in the glass. They were so nearly mirror-images of each other, so why did they never get done fighting? The air always crackled between them, either with excitement or anger, and it made him dizzy. There wasn’t another step closer they could take in this place, and yet it felt they were on different planets. He sighed. 

“Liam,” he began. “I’ve told you a million fuckin’ times and you always hear me wrong. D’you want to hear me wrong? Cos it looks like you’re doing it on fuckin’ purpose. You’re not shit—but you _sound_ like shit when you won’t follow fuckin’ directions.” He turned, and spoke to his brother face to face. “You’re singin it all wrong. You don’t have to go so fuckin’ hard at it all the time, d’you know what I mean? Just trust me and—and—and do as you’re told.”

"Do as you're told—do as you're told, Liam! Noely knows best!" Liam said in a childish sing-song. "I mean, you know, I've got ideas too, me. I've got valuable _input_ , me," he spat out that last word and advanced closer to Noel. 

Sometimes the trick with Noel was a bit of physical intimidation. Just push him into a corner and watch him squirm. Liam's thigh was sandwiched between Noel's. He puffed himself up and thrust his chin at him. "Maybe it's not me not listenin', right? Maybe it's you. You'll want to give your ears a wash." 

“Your ideas,” Noel said, “are all about shagging, cocaine, and fresh chips. And do you know, I _listen_ to you all the time?” He didn’t know exactly how Liam came to be so fucking close, but it seemed okay. Liam was always too close, anyway, trying to look like a hard man. His thigh was pressed up against Noel and it seemed...well, it seemed alright enough to move a little closer as he spoke, even though Liam was stupid.

“Liam. Whether it’s in the bed, or in the van when you think everyone’s asleep after a show—like an idiot, by the way, because no one actually goes to sleep in a fuckin’ van—or with these birds you’ve got crawling in your trousers all the time, I feel like I _listen_ to you all the time. And let me tell you, the kind of _input_ you’ve got—” he bumped up on his brother’s hip, “I’m not sure it’s gonna help us at the moment.

But maybe it would, though... Noel hadn’t been touched in days and Liam’s gawky body felt good against him, it did, even though he was a stupid twat. Noel liked the cigarette-tasting breath in his face, and he liked the sticky rub of their jeans between them. 

It was that same game of chicken they sometimes played. Liam got too close and dared Noel to step away. Sometimes Liam won and sometimes Noel did. Liam liked it either way. He liked it so much sometimes he fabricated a reason to grapple with his brother. This was interesting though, this made his ears prick up, Noel saying he listened to him. In the van and with those birds. Got him right hard, thinking about Noel listening to that. If that was unnatural, so be it. He could live with himself.

Noel decided to fuck with his brother’s head, to crowd, push, threaten, and charm him like Liam tried to do with everybody, but especially Noel himself. He maneuvered his brother up against the nearest wall and moved so they slotted together like spoons. He slid his hands under Liam’s jacket to hold him still and licked his ears. 

“Go on, then,” he dared him, so close that their lips actually brushed as he spoke. “Tell us all your brilliant ideas.” But even as he did it he wondered if he hadn’t made a mistake, because the feeling of Liam under his hands, it didn’t feel like a joke as he expected it would. It felt...nice.

Liam swatted Noel away impatiently. Chicken was chicken but drooling on him was just plain cheating. He tried to twist out of Noel's grasp but the room was so small there was nowhere to go and Noel was stronger than he looked. Noel's tongue felt strange against his ears, disgusting but good swirled together. It felt exciting, got him a bit hot and bothered. He was often raring to go after a gig though, hopped up on coke and adrenaline. All the same it wasn't as though he was that pervy, was it? It wasn't like he'd just get off with his own brother? Was it?

Liam angled his head away from Noel's. "Get off me, you twat, you—you—cunt!" he whined. 

As soon as he spoke he regretted it. Noel's lips had felt good against his. Sure, why shouldn't they? Lips were lips, weren't they? Noel didn't seem to notice the rejection, he slid his hands under Liam's jacket. His hands were warm, his fingertips calloused from playing the guitar. Liam's mind went wonderfully slow. He knew he could push him away if he felt like it and he would, he'd knee Noel in the fucking balls before he could get a good punch in, because that's what this was, right? Noel buttering him up so he could best him in a punch-up. But Noel’s mouth was all over his neck and it didn’t feel like a punch-up was coming. 

"I've—I've—I've got ideas—," Liam stuttered. "That song, yeah? You're doing it too slow. The way you're doing it, it's just—just—borin'. All I done is inject it with a bit of—of—Bit of oomph. Bit of fuckin' attitude. I've got ideas, good ones, right? And anyway—" 

Noel popped a little kiss on Liam’s mouth between every sentence and laughed at his stutter. Now that he’d gotten himself into this ridiculous situation he’d better front it out, he decided. “Oo, that’s brilliant,” he cooed. “Let me get a pencil and write it down.”

Fucking arrogant prick, Liam thought, he'd give him a pencil. He'd stick that pencil where the sun don't shine. What he did instead was reach down, rubbed the heel of his palm against Noel's crotch hard, like he was going somewhere with it. Because his own body seemed to think he was, he was tingling from head to toe. Fight fire with fire, Liam thought. Noel seemed to think it was going somewhere too, because he leaned right into it and moaned like a fucking tart.

"Besides, it ain't like you don't have the same ideas half the time, right? Not like you ain't watching me get off the whole fuckin' time, right? Right? I'd say you fuckin' love my brilliant ideas," Liam breathed.

Noel caught his hand without thinking, made it rub him again. It wasn’t supposed to feel good when your brother touched you. Noel remembered watching a movie with Liam when he was just thirteen, arm wrapped around him like they always did, and that redheaded girl said it right out loud: when I kiss you it feels like I’m kissing my brother. Noel could tell she meant not very good, which confused him because touching Liam felt as good as touching anyone. It felt good anytime, but especially right that minute.

Noel hadn’t been able to take eyes off the girl’s butter-and-cream tits in her yellow dress, and his hand wouldn’t stop running over Liam’s shoulder. At last Liam had turned and bit Noel’s finger to make him be still. They’d watched the rest without looking at each other, electrified, Noel rocking his hand to feel Liam move with it and Liam’s lips closing over his finger like a little fish.

It felt good still, here in a grimy club toilet. Liam’s face was turned away to show off that white neck, probably just asking to be bit and sucked there, and Noel felt well up for it. He thought about how much better they’d feel once they’d had it off and it began to seem like a duty, not just a bit of weirdo fun. 

“Alright,” he said honestly. “Yeah. I do.” He let his mouth go traveling over Liam’s skin. He closed his thumb and forefinger around one nipple through his shirt. “Gets me hot, doesn’t it, being up there. Don’t it?” He didn’t grab for Liam’s mouth but he showed him what he wanted, pulling on that nipple, pulling him closer. “Don’t it you?”

For one confused moment Liam just stood there frozen. He tried to make sense of what was happening. There really wasn't another way to understand it. Noel was kissing him for real. None of that jokey pecking stuff. On his neck, his collarbone, on his cheek, on his jaw, everywhere but his mouth. Kissing him, with his mouth, teeth and tongue. And it wasn't just for laughs because his face was splotchy red, his breath erratic. He was so fucking hard beneath Liam's palm he'd grasped him by the hand and held it in place. Liam stroked him through the denim, like he'd stroke himself. 

Liam was hard too. And proper angry, and excited. He wasn't sure what he felt—had always felt—for Noel. The best he could come up with was: I want. And that's how it always had been since he was a little kid. He wanted Noel. His attention, his affection, his respect. And this. He wanted this. Noel twisted his nipple between his fingers, pulled him closer. Liam's mind went slack. They were going to kiss on the mouth. And fuck if he didn't want it more than anything in the world. He only had to lean forward and press his lips to Noel's.

"Yeah," Liam said slowly. It could still be a trick, he told himself, leaning into Noel, curling his fingers over his brother's erection. He traced the zipper of Noel's jeans with one finger. "After a gig I'd fuck anything with a hole, like."

He rubbed his face against Noel's cheek teasingly, sucked in his breath and shivered. "I reckon you'll do." 

Then he kissed his brother full on the mouth, slipped his tongue against Noel's in case he misunderstood his intention. He had never really allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like. Maybe only briefly. When he was drugged to the gills on stage watching Noel move like his guitar was part of his fucking body. This was better than he could have ever imagined. Better than anything. If it was a test he was beyond caring. 

There it was. Noel held perfectly still for a moment, just to be certain it was true. Liam’s mouth, startling him with how it was the exact same temperature as his own and how he tilted his head so sweetly, no shyness at all. Noel leaned against him, letting them rest against that filthy toilet wall, and it was brilliant. He slipped his hand under Liam’s shirt and regrasped his velvety nipple, and that was brilliant too. 

“I’ll do, eh?” he murmured around Liam’s mouth. “Any port in a storm and all.” He reached around to give Liam’s arse a squeeze and laughed at his shiver. “Right, then.”

But the sticky folds of their jeans were becoming painful now as they slid against each other, unspeaking, and one belt buckle kept clunking on the next. “Fucking—” Noel said, and began to work a hand between them.

Liam let out a keening sound, dropped his hands to help untangle their belt buckles. His fingers grazed Noel's, his mouth travelled down Noel's throat. Lust made him uncoordinated and indecisive. He wanted everything at once. It struck him all at once that he'd wanted this a long, long time. He'd wanted to touch Noel, to be touched by him. He'd locked that desire away somewhere, somewhere you kept thoughts you knew where too terrifying to contemplate. Like the fear he might end up abandoned and alone. The thought that his loved ones might suffer and die. And the fact that he loved his brother, but not as he ought. Now that he'd unleashed that thought there was no holding back. 

He managed to get Noel's belt open and pulled down the zipper of his jeans. He shut his eyes for a moment, rocked unsteadily on his feet and then pushed Noel's jeans and underpants down to mid thigh.

Noel gasped like he’d been plunged in cold water and pressed Liam’s mouth to his chest. It was good but Jesus, it was fast. He didn’t even remember how they’d got into this situation, even though it had only been ten seconds ago.

Pressed to Noel's chest, Liam tongued the buttons on his shirt one by one. He stopped at Noel's navel, sucked on the hard little circle of plastic, creating a wet spot on the cotton. All at once he knew what he wanted to do. He knelt, put his face against Noel's stiff cock and inhaled his scent. Then he leaned back a bit to get a better look. He didn't know what was compelling him to do these things. He only knew that he wasn't ashamed. This was Noel and he loved him. Liam put his mouth on the head of his cock and sucked once experimentally and then looked up at Noel as if asking permission.

Noel stared down at him. He lived by few simple rules, one of them being never say no to a blow job. This was different, though. He thought of Liam, just thirteen, with Noel’s finger caught between his teeth and both of them pretending like it wasn’t there, and how Noel’s heart had pitched like it was going to fall through the floor every time Liam’s mouth contracted to swallow. He thought of how he’d forced himself to stay still and never look away from the screen because Liam was just a kid who knew nothing at all about anything and Noel could ruin his life in about ten seconds. 

But Liam was a grownup now, so fucking surreal on the toilet floor, and he looked like he might know something. Noel slid a hand over his hair and touched his face. “You’re sure, yeah?”

"Yeah," Liam murmured. He gave Noel a quick smile. Noel's hand was frighteningly gentle on his face. He couldn't recall the last time he'd been touched like that. Maybe never. He'd slept with loads of girls, more than he could count and he couldn't recall any of them ever touching him with that kind of tenderness. It made his head spin.

He slid his mouth back over Noel's cock, took it slowly as far as he could and then back out again. It was easier than he thought it would be. He put his hands on Noel's hips to steady himself, rubbed his thumbs against the sharp edges of Noel's hip bones. Once he'd gotten a little rhythm worked out he felt daring enough to lick the tip of his cock, just once at first, quick as a snake.

Liam sucked cock like a man, Noel thought hazily: down all at once, all eagerness and no art. Had Noel ever been anyone’s first blowjob before? He remembered how scared he’d been his own first time, shaky with excitement and desperate to please, and he murmured some sort of encouraging thing. Oh, but Liam was going to be good. Really, really good. “Jesus,” Noel said, and his voice echoed like whispers in the tiled room. 

His eye fell on the mirror. There they were in the reflection, actually real. There was Noel’s own face gone blank with desire. A few buttons undone on his shirt and his neck all blotchy, a spill of shirttails over his hips...and Liam, studiously concentrated with his back to the mirror. Heedless on the floor, knelt in front of Noel’s dick. Noel’s own hand on his head and a motion like water as Liam slid back, tongued Noel’s tip, and slid down again. “Fuck,” he said. He wished that Liam could see it. He wished that he could come straight down Liam’s throat, and that Liam could see that, too. 

Liam looked up awkwardly, determined to see the expression on Noel's face. He was looking in the mirror, the vain cunt. Watching himself holding on to the back of Liam's head. He pulled away, half rose. Looked straight at Noel, his eyes wide and accusing. 

"Is this me and you, or what?" Liam asked, his voice pitifully high and tinged with doubt and jealousy. Why wasn't Noel looking at him? Was he even thinking of Liam? Or was he getting off on the memory of someone else? "The fuck you looking at, cunt?"

It took a moment for the words to penetrate Noel’s consciousness. He didn’t understand why Liam was talking and his hands went to his shoulders to keep him from going too far. He needed that feeling back right fucking now, needed to make Liam see how important, how brilliant it was. He groped in his mind for something meaningful to say.

“I wish,” he said, and touched Liam’s face again. His hair was unbelievably soft, and Noel let it slide through his fingers. “I wish….”

"What?!" Liam asked, hurt and angry and confused by Noel's slow, stunned motions, his drugged-out expression. He didn't pull away though, he let Noel slide his fingers through his hair, touch his face. 

"You wish—you wish—you wish—What do you wish? Who d'you wish I was? What faggot? Cause this ain't about no bird!"

It wasn't about a girl because girls were ten a penny and Liam didn't care about girls getting his brother off. It was about some other man who'd done this with Noel. Because Liam knew for a fact it had happened before. He reached forward and curled his fingers into Noel's shirt. He pulled Noel to him, held him hard. 

Noel shook his head. Someone else _who_? Who else could he be thinking about in the middle of--of that thing he saw in the mirror? He needed Liam to understand it right _now_ , and Liam was being fucking thick. He pulled his brother to his feet and yanked his trousers loose. He got enough of his own buttons open to pull his shirt so that his back would show, white and bare, to the mirror. He thrust his hands inside Liam’s open zipper and found his dick there, neglected and perfect. He closed one hand around it and shoved his brother against the wall. “I wish,” he hissed in his ear, “that you could see what I see. _Look_.”

Without Noel holding him up, gripping his dick, Liam might have slid bonelessly to the ground. He looked into the mirror and saw a couple of geezers grappling with each other in a public toilet. He saw his brother's pale shoulders in the glass. His own face peering over Noel's shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded with lust, mouth red and swollen from kissing. 

"You and me," Liam said, stunned and so pleased he could barely get the words out. "You're lookin' at us."

The image was startling, raw, intimate. They didn't look like they had just stumbled blindly into a lewd situation. They looked like lovers. Liam pushed himself into Noel's fist urgently, wrapped his hand around Noel's dick. He'd liked him in his mouth. Noel's shape, Noel's taste, Noel's scent in his nostrils. But this would do too. This was fucking fantastic.

Noel almost choked with relief when Liam saw it, when he felt him relax. “Good, right?” He said. He licked his fingertips and slid them over the head of Liam’s dick to feel him tense up again. He grasped him by the buttock and pressed up hard, so that Liam would see their two bodies ripple and slide against the wall. “D’you like it?”

Liam shuddered and whined, angled his hips hard against Noel's hand. It was difficult to keep stroking Noel's dick properly with his attention so divided. He put his left hand on Noel's arse, watched himself do it, pushed Noel into his fist hard. "I like it," Liam gasped. "Don't stop—Don't stop—"

He found Noel's mouth again, kissed him breathlessly. "I'm so hard, right? So fuckin' hard. That's you done it."

Liam slipped his thumb over the tip of Noel's dick, rubbed at it and then slid his hand back down again. He was throbbing in Noel's fist. He shut his eyes tight so he could feel it in full. His insides were fizzing like a shaken up bottle of coke. "I'm gonna come," he gasped urgently in Noel's ear.

“Fuck. Yes. Liam.” Noel couldn’t believe it, Liam in his hand, the press and heat of him, the agonizing slide of Liam’s palm on his dick.

Liam's hand spasmed around Noel's dick, his knees trembled, he couldn't hold himself together anymore. "Fuck," Liam sighed and promptly spilled all over Noel's hand.

Noel saw his brother’s face begin to change. He kissed him, so that Liam breathed hard into his open mouth as he came. He was so beautiful. Their hands filled, slick and hot, and Liam’s face looked blind with pleasure. “Oh my god. _Liam_ ,” he said, and emptied himself between them.

For a moment Liam couldn't seem to move. Then he looked down again and smirked. "Look at that. Oceans of fuckin' spunk. Fuckin' oceans of it," he said proudly.

Someone was hammering on the door, shouting obscenities, threatening to fetch the manager. Liam jumped away from Noel, kicked at the locked door. "Shut the fuck up!" he bellowed, turned to Noel and grinned. 

Noel looked from his brother to his own reflection. His hair had become a rumpled mess. His shirt was stripped to the elbow, his chest flushed red, his trousers halfway to his knees. His hands were held awkwardly in front of him, covered with their come. He looked completely wrecked. He began to laugh in disbelief. He couldn’t bring himself to say well done, but he thought Liam looked like he knew he’d done well already.

“Wash yourself,” he said gruffly. He bumped the faucet on and bent over the sink, making space for his brother to join him.

"Really?" Liam said, sticking his tongue out cheekily. "Cause I was gonna just walk out like this, innit? With your spunk all over me, like. Making all them groupies jealous."

Christ. Noel’s brain stuttered to a stop on the image. He imagined Liam leaning over a girl with stains on his shirt, and how the crease would appear on her brow as she caught the bitter smell that Noel left on him. He imagined how heads would turn when Liam pushed through a crowd, reeking of Noel’s spunk. He looked at the water running and thought of how he’d like to mark him again and again, every time he tried to wash it off.

Liam thrust his hands under the water and washed his hands, wet some paper and mopped up the mess, set his clothes right again. Then he checked his face. He looked thoroughly snogged, his mouth red and bee-stung.

“Fucking….” Noel muttered under his breath. “I was trying to say something, right? Trying to think. And you just—”

"I just what?" Liam asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "So go ahead and say it."

“Distracted me. I had it all in me mind, like, and then you started talking about going out with my come all over you and now I can't—"

Liam folded his arms over his chest. "Nice lad, that Noel. Easy to distract."

He beamed at Noel, his stomach warm with a cocktail of feelings he couldn't quite figure out. Noel was listening to him, Noel was distracted by him, Noel wanted him. It was like Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one. Like Manchester City winning the league. "You were probably gonna tell me to keep my fat mouth shut and that," Liam suggested.

“Yeah, that one too,” Noel said. He opened his mouth, stopped, and rubbed his face. They could walk away, he reasoned with himself. They could forget this had ever happened, and it would never happen again. Noel tried to imagine himself sitting beside his brother for all the endless hours they spent together, _knowing_ about his eager mouth and not taking it again, and he just couldn’t see it. Since when did Noel ever let something he liked slip through his hands? Nope, he thought. Not happening.

“I have a tune for you, is what I was going to say,” he said. “A new one.”

"Do you? How does it go?" Liam asked. "Did you just make it up right now? On the spot, like?”

Noel wondered if he didn't like his brother better when they were sexually frustrated after all. He concentrated on scrubbing his hands and putting his clothes in order. But when he noticed Liam’s eyes on him in the mirror he slowed right down. He left the shirt half open and pretended to give great thought to the arrangement of his jeans. Back up over his arse and adjusting himself inside, putting back everything that Liam had taken apart, Christ. Then, when he was belted back together and the shirt still undone, when he was pretty sure Liam couldn't take his eyes away if he tried, Noel turned to face him and spoke. 

“I could play it for you tonight,” he said. “If you wanted to come to my room, I mean.”

"In your room," Liam said slowly. It took awhile for the implications to really sink in.

He stared at the open shirt, at the dark hair on Noel's chest. He thought of how it might feel to do this in bed. Properly. What they had just done could be written off. A one off. A minor slip. If he went to Noel's room, though, if it happened again, that would be a thing. All at once he wanted it to be tonight already.

"Right, then. Why not?" Liam grinned. "Who're you sharing with? Will they be there? Only I'm shy about singin' in front of an audience." Then something occurred to him, his face fell for a moment. "It's not about your bird, is it?" he asked sceptically. "Fuckin' hate that."

Another bang on the door startled them both. 

“Will you fuck OFF? People are taking fucking DRUGS in here,” Noel bellowed, and he banged on the door in return. Jesus, he hadn't expect fucking his brother in a public toilet to be so stressful. Not that he had expected to fuck his brother anywhere, really….

Noel pulled his thoughts back into order. There was Liam. There was the door, and people outside waiting. He began to do up his shirt. “I guess you'll have to come see,” he said. 

"I reckon I'll come by later, then. If I can squeeze it into my busy schedule," Liam said with exaggerated nonchalance. His heart was racing though because Noel wanted it too.

Then he leaned in, kissed Noel's chest before he could finish buttoning up. The look on his brother's face got him higher than all the coke in the world. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, made a big show of wiping his nose as he stepped through into the main room.

"What you lookin' at?" Liam said menacingly to a cluster of people waiting by the door. "D'you want a slap?"

He turned to face his brother, blew him a kiss and gave him a wink and then he disappeared into the crowd, walking on clouds.


End file.
